Skye al Ghul
by Peter Bolton
Summary: What would happen if Ra's al Ghul was the father of Skye? Skye never joins S.H.I.E.L.D or the Rising Tide. Skye is the daughter of Ra's al Ghul. But what happen when two men John Garrett and Grant Ward shows up to train and one of the men change Skye's life forever. The first few chapters will be Skye's infant years.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Hydra attack

Talia al Ghul was watching her baby sister Skye. When Ra's and Nyssa was out doing something. Talia picked Skye up when she began to cry and started rocking Skye.

Talia look down at Skye and says "Don't worry little sister no need to cry."

A servant enter the room and says "Master Talia their is a man that is wanting the infant."

Talia handed Skye to the servant. Talia grabbed a sword and then went into the room where the stranger was standing

Talia ask "Who have sent you here to get my sister."

The stranger says "Hydra sent me to get the child."

The Stranger picked a sword from the room. The stranger ran at Talia but Talia counter all of the stranger's strikes. Talia then disarmed the stranger and then stabbed the stranger with both swords.

Ra's al Ghul and Nyssa al Ghul walked in to see the dead body on the ground.

Ra's al Ghul ask "What happen here?"

Talia says "A man sent from Hydra tried to kidnap Skye."

Ra's al Ghul says "Thank you for protecting your sister."

Talia says "Father I would not let anyone hurt my family."

Ra's al Ghul says "Hydra have made an enemy that you don't want to have."

**So Hydra is trying to kidnap Skye to found out about her powers. How will the al Ghul family deal with the threat of Hydra? Will Ra's al Ghul send the League of Assassins take care of Hydra? Will Hydra strike again? Please review and continue to read**


	2. Chapter 2 Babysitting Skye

Chapter 2 Babysitting Skye

Ra's al Ghul have left and headed to talk to the head of Hydra. Nyssa and Talia stayed behind to watch their baby sister Skye. Members of the League now patrols the house to make sure no more people try to get Skye. Skye began crying and Nyssa was talking to the guards. Talia picked Skye up and began rocking Skye. Skye continue to cry Talia knew that Skye was not hungry because Talia just feed her. Talia began to change Skye's diaper. Once Talia finish she picked Skye up. Nyssa walked back into the room and ask "how is our sister doing?"

Talia says "She is just fine I just change her so she is very happy now."

Nyssa says "I will take her from you so you can do your training."

Talia says "Thank you sister."  
The 3 sisters headed to the training room. Nyssa sat down in a chair and Talia began practicing a sword form that her father had taught her. Talia knew that there is a war beginning between her family and this Hydra. Nyssa was just watching Talia do a form that their father had taught her. Nyssa got up from the seat and took the little sleeping skye back to her room.

**So this chapter was just about Nyssa and Talia bonding with their little sister. The next chapter will be years down the road when the al Ghul family meet two strangers. Please review and continue to read. **


	3. Chapter 3 Two Strangers

**Skye is now 17 and she have found out about her abilities. Ra's al Ghul, Nyssa, and Talia have been trying to help Skye learn to control her abilities.**

Chapter 1 Two Strangers

Ra's al Ghul was meditating when two men appeared in front of him

John says Are you the man they call Ra's al Ghul

Ra's ask "Who is asking?"

John says John Garrett and Grant Ward we are here to learn from the great Ra's al Ghul.

Ra's says My daughter will lead you to a cabin to live in for however long you stay.

Skye took John and Grant to the cabin.

John Garrett went to get some wood for the fire place. Grant and Skye stayed in the cabin

Grant says "My name is Grant Ward."

Skye says "I am Skye's al Ghul the youngest daughter of Ra's al Ghul."

Grant smile and ask "I have always wonder what is Hydra."

Skye smile and says well in mythology a Hydra is a serpent with many heads.

Grant smiles and say "No I mean the group that your Father declared war on years ago."

Skye pulls out a sword and put the sword against Grant's neck and ask Are you one of them are you a member of Hydra?"

Grant says "No but John is he speaks of a group called Hydra."

Skye says My father would want me to bring John to him.

John walked in and tied John up and took him to Ra's al Ghul

Skye and John arrived back and headed to Ra's al Ghul.

Skye says "Father this man is apart of the group known as Hydra."

Ra's al Ghul says I told what would happen if another member came here.

John ask "What are you going to do to me."

Ra's al Ghul says "It depends if you win the duel between and opponent of my choosing."

Skye took John to the prison and locked him away. Skye returned to her father and ask "What will become of Grant?"

Ra's al Ghul says "Well the boy have not betrayed us so we will teach him what we know."

Skye says "Thank you father I will be the one to train him."

Ra's al Ghul says "Bring the boy to me."

Skye went back to the cabin to get Grant.

Grant ask "What is going to happen to John."

Skye says "John will duel an opponent of my father's choice."

Grant ask "What will become of me I have no family?"

Skye says "I will train you and you can live with us and become a member of the league."

Grant says "Thank you Skye."

Skye and Grant headed back to Ra's al Ghul.

Ra's al Ghul says "Grant I would like you to know my daughter is still going to train you but John must pay the price for his crimes."

Grant says "Yes sir I understand how Garrett needs to pay."

**So Skye is going to train Grant. Who will be John Garrett's opponent in his duel? Is Grant lying about not being apart of Hydra? Why would Grant give the information to Skye about Garrett being Hydra.**


End file.
